


Epiphanies and Revelations

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, confessions of love ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He realized it when Gerard leaned over Frank to slap Mikey's arm and for a few seconds his warm, comfortable weight had been resting over Frank’s chest and arm, his neck right up against Frank’s nose, his familiar smell of cigarettes and coffee and <i>Gerard</i> completely invading Frank’s senses.  And Frank had just thought, without really realizing it, <i>I love you</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphanies and Revelations

Frank Iero had only had one epiphany in his life, one realization, and that was his realization that he was gay.  So it was about time for him to have another, and it had happened today.

Today he’d been sitting in between Gerard and Mikey on the couch, watching Dawn of the Dead and eating pizza as usual when somewhere between Sombrero Guy and laughing at Mikey getting Coke fizz up his nose, Frank had realized something.  He realized it when Gerard leaned over Frank to slap Mikey’s arm and for a few seconds his warm, comfortable weight had been resting over Frank’s chest and arm, his neck right up against Frank’s nose, his familiar smell of cigarettes and coffee and _Gerard_ completely invading Frank’s senses.  And Frank had just thought, without really realizing it, _I love you_.  He’d reeled quietly for a few minutes, long enough for Mikey to eye him questioningly, long enough for Gerard to pull back over to his side of the couch and tug at Frank until he was laid back against Gerard, head on his chest, Gee’s fingernails dragging up and down the soft skin on the inside of his forearms.  Mikey was eyeing Frank with a different expression now, a knowing expression, and maybe the epiphany was only an epiphany to Frank.  Maybe everyone else already knew.  So when he and Mikey went upstairs for the night and Frank climbed onto the top bunk, he said quietly, “Mikey, Mikes.  I think I’m in love with Gee.”

And Mikey said, deadpan, “Obviously, Frank.”

And Frank supposed it was.  He had always been a really physical person, always jumping all over Bob and clinging to Mikey and hugging Ray and sitting in Gee’s lap, but that was just it.  He was always more…personally physical with Gerard.  Like he’d sit in his lap or kiss his cheek or hold his hand.  He’d never even _thought_ of doing that with Mikes or Ray or God, _Bob_ , just no.  So, yeah, now that he’d had his epiphany, he guessed it was pretty painfully obvious.

“Huh,” he huffed softly and fell asleep thinking of Gerard and his crooked lips and bottomless green eyes.

***

The next day, when he and Ray were messing around with their guitars at Frank’s house, Frank leaned over between songs and poked Ray’s arm.

“Ray,” he said pensively, “I think I’m in love with Gerard.”

Ray actually _laughed_ , the bastard, and gave Frank a look, “Yeah, Frankie.  I think we all knew that already.”

And Frank went, “Huh,” again and played a G chord thoughtfully.

***

When he and Bob were playing videogames a few days later, he leaned up really close to Bob and whispered, “Bob, I’m in love with Gerard,” and Bob pulled back and smacked Frank on the arm and said, “Well, fucking duh, Frank, you oblivious moron.  Did you just now realize that?”

And Frank leaned back, wrinkled his eyebrows and said, “Huh.  Yeah.  Yeah, I guess I did.”

“Fucking _moron_ ,” Bob repeated, shaking his head and destroying Frank’s avatar.

***

Well now that Frank had had his second life-changing epiphany, he had to figure out if he wanted to and how to actually _tell_ Gerard.

Of course, this led to Frank having a giant teenage-girl freakout and hiding from Gerard for two weeks.  Which took a lot of effort, as it turned out.  Frank and Gerard were practically attached at the hip most of the time, so for Frank to completely avoid Gerard took some serious dedication.  Not to mention the fact that Gerard was nothing if not stubborn and he called Frank like eight hundred times.  Plus, Mikey kept telling Frank stuff about Gerard, which helped _nothing_ :

_G v. worried, Frnk.  He thnks yr avoiding him._

_Frnk, srsly, G’s freaking out.  He dsn’t knw wht he did.  Yr stupid schoolgirl-crush-freak-out is killing him!!!_

_He cried himself to sleep._

_Ths isn’t funny, okay?  I hvn’t seen him all wknd.  He jst sits in his room nd cries._

_Frnk, yr such a fucking asshole.  Nw he’s mad at u.  He told me he nvr wnts to c u agn lst nite._

Frank felt _terrible_.  It wasn’t like he meant to avoid Gerard, okay yeah he did, but he didn’t mean to _hurt_ him!  And then he had this heavy guilty weight just sitting in his stomach and he hadn’t eaten much over the past couple of days because he felt so shitty; his mom was worried about him and plus Mikey and Gerard were _both_ unhappy.

***

On Saturday morning (haha, _right_ , more like afternoon), Frank didn’t get out of bed.  He just lay there feeling empty, guilty, angry at himself, at his heart, at everyone.  He rolled over and sighed listlessly, listening to the rain pattering against his window until he was laying there in a sort of daze.  Thunder kept crashing angrily outside and it matched his mood.  He floated in and out of sleep, imagining going to the Ways’ and having Gerard come up and punch him in the face, dreaming of Mikey yelling, “You’re such a fucking _asshole_ , Frank!” over and over, of Ray and Bob just shaking their heads unhappily at him.  When he woke up, it was darker and he was disoriented and someone was banging on the front door.  His mom must’ve been out since she wasn’t answering, and he tried to ignore it, but the person was seriously insistent, so he groaned, rolled out of bed, tugged on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and stumbled to the front door.

“Frankie?” he heard, “Frank, I know you’re in there; open the fucking door!”

A very unhappy, very wet Gerard Way stood on his doorstep, shivering in the chilly wind gusting around.

“Let me in, Frank,” he growled, glaring from under his brows.

Frank stood back and wordlessly let Gee inside, watching him with wide, wary eyes while he stood dripping on the front mat.  They didn’t talk for a few minutes, just stared at each other until Gerard sighed and said, “Can I borrow some dry clothes, please?”

They didn’t talk while he changed either, and Frank didn’t look at him, just listened to the rustle of fabric across his room.  When Gerard was done, he turned around and Frank fidgeted awkwardly under his glare until Gerard exclaimed,

“What the actual _fuck_ , Frank?!  What the hell did I do?” he ran his fingers through his still-wet hair and glowered.

 “Nothing, Gerard,” Frank promised. “Nothing, Gee, I swear.  It’s…it’s me.”

Gerard looked at him angrily again, then deflated, his eyes filled with so much hurt it made Frank ache, “I just don’t understand, Frankie,” he whispered. “What’s so terrible that you had to avoid me?  We tell each other everything, Frank.  _Everything_.”

“I- It’s not- I can’t tell you,” Frank blurted.

“Why not?” Gerard grabbed his shoulders, looking into his eyes. “Are you in trouble?  Is it…illegal?”

“What?  No, no,” Frank shoved at Gerard’s arms, “nothing like that.”

“Then what the hell?” Gerard was getting exasperated now, gesturing wildly.

“I- Please, Gerard,” Frank begged. “Don’t make me-“

“God, Frank, really?!” Gerard was actually angry. “After everything I’ve told you, everything we’ve helped each other with, and there’s something so big, so huge you can’t even _tell_ me?!  I mean, really, Frank, you helped me get clean, sober!  Is it worse than that?  Is it _that_?  Is it-“

“I’m in love with you, you giant fucking idiot!” Frank blurted, then immediately cringed.

“W-what did you just say?” all Gerard’s anger was gone and he looked paler than usual, hesitant, his eyes wide and confused.

“I said I love you,” Frank said quietly, turned halfway away from Gerard, eyes on his feet.

Gerard’s voice was hoarse when he managed to speak, “You- I- _Frankie_.”

“I didn’t want to tell you,” Frank whispered. “I know you’re older than me and you probably think I’m some dumb senior going nowhere, but…” he laughed dryly. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Frank,” Gerard said, his face very serious. “Why would I think that?”

“Because,” Frank exclaimed, “you’re… _you_ and I’m nothing, no one.  I’m just some kid who’s friends with your kid brother and has a stupid crush on you and it’s not like you’d ever feel the same way, I mean, who would?  I’m-“

“Frank,” Gerard cut him off and pushed him against Frank’s bedroom door, warm fingers skittering across Frank’s ribcage, “ _Frank_ , Frankie.”

Frank’s brain was shorting out from how close Gerard was, and his breaths were shallow, almost pants; his eyes slipped closed.  “Gee, wh-what are you-“

Gerard shushed him and pressed a tiny kiss to his temple, “Frankie, you’re not nothing,” and he pressed another kiss to Frank’s cheekbone, “not no one,” he whispered, another kiss, this time on Frank’s other cheek, “not just a kid,” one on the tip of his nose, “not stupid, Frankie, never, never.”  And he stopped, just stroked his thumbs along Frank’s jaw, his body pressed warm and familiar against Frank’s, his breath whispering across Frank’s cheeks.  When Frank opened his eyes, Gerard was watching him with a look Frank had never seen before, something warm and soft in his eyes, his mouth tilted up in a small smile.

“Gee?” Frank was mildly embarrassed by how fragile he sounded but Gerard just leaned closer, kissing the soft skin under Frank’s ear, feathering tiny little kisses along Frank’s jaw until his mouth hovered over Frank’s, where he hesitated, palms cupping Frank’s cheeks. “Gee, please,” Frank whispered. “Please tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I’m thinking,” Gerard whispered back, “that you’re a stupid idiot moron douchebag to think that I don’t feel exactly the same way about you.  Also, I’m thinking that I really, and I mean fucking _really_ want you to kiss me right the fuck now.  And then all I wanna do for the rest of my life is kiss the shit out of you, ‘kay, Frankie?”

Frank was incapable of speech right about then, so he made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and surged forward to push his lips against Gerard’s.  Bob had once told Frank that kissing was not like in the movies with the fireworks and the fanfare and the foot-popping, but that was a fucking lie.  Frank couldn’t really pop his foot because he was shoved up against a door and also Gerard was sucking on his tongue, which rendered Frank completely immobile, and actually, his knees were giving out and he was making all these little wanton sounds and practically shoving his tongue down Gerard’s throat.  And everything was all soft, sliding tongues, and gentle nips here and there until Frank remembered Gee’s fucking fantastic ass and stuck his hands in Gerard’s back pockets, dug his fingers in, and heaved Gerard’s hips up against his.  And fuck, _fuck_ that was good and Gerard was going at his mouth with renewed purpose now, kissing him like it was the only thing he’d ever wanted in life, which he’d said it was and Frank wasn’t about to argue, and hitching his hips in little jerks against Frank’s, sending little shocks of pleasure up Frank’s spine.  And Frank was swallowing all the high little _ah_ sounds spilling from Gerard’s mouth until Gerard tugged on the hem of his shirt.  And yeah that was it, all smooth, naked skin, and Frank was seriously humping Gerard’s thigh now, rutting desperately against him.  And he hadn’t realized he was so close, but when Gerard bit down hard on Frank’s lip, he groaned and shuddered and came in his fucking shorts.  He panted against Gerard’s mouth for a few seconds before fumbling Gerard’s jeans open and shoving his hand in Gee’s briefs without any sort of warning at all.  He curled his hand around Gerard’s cock and Gee hissed and thrust up into Frank’s fist, fucking into the tight circle of Frank’s fingers.  Frank leaned over to kiss him hard and hot and it only took a few more jerks of Gee’s hips before he was moaning and spilling wet warmth over Frank’s hand, still sucking on Frank’s tongue.  They stood there breathing together for a couple minutes until Gerard went into Frank’s bathroom to wash his hand and Frank tugged off his jeans and wiped himself off with his already-sticky briefs.  He pulled on a pair of clean underwear and slid under the covers in his bed, tugging the covers up over his head.  He heard Gerard come back in a minute later, heard him rustling around in one of Frank’s drawers.  Cold air rushed under the comforter as Gee slid in with Frank and scooted over until their noses brushed together.

“Hi,” Gerard whispered softly.

“Hi,” Frank replied, gazing at him seriously. “So, um, what does this mean?”

Gerard’s face scrunched up in confusion and Frank coughed awkwardly, “I mean- Is this- Are we- What happens now?”

Gerard snuggled closer and wrapped an arm around Frank’s waist, “Well, Frankie, now we watch movies together and go out to eat and stay up all night and hold hands.  Basically we’re gonna do what we’ve been doing this whole time, except with bonus makeouts and orgasms, okay?”

“So, um, does that mean I’m-“ he flushed and trailed off.

“Does that mean you’re my boyfriend?” Gerard quirked an eyebrow at him and kissed him soundly. “Fuck, yeah, it does.”

“Gee, I meant what I said earlier,” Frank said seriously, “and I understand if your feelings aren’t as strong as mine, so-“

Gerard cut him off with another kiss, “Shut the fuck up Frank, of course I love you, you complete idiot.”

Frank felt a silly grin spread across his face, and he nuzzled into Gerard, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders and collarbones and while Gerard prattled on about something or other, Frank thought, _yeah, I really fucking love you._


End file.
